poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightstar
' Nightstar' is a dark blue Night Fury dragon. Bio Nightstar is protrayed as a dark blue Niught Fury, the rarest and most intelligent species of Dragon there is (Like Toothless). Personality Nightstar proves herself to be a very capable fighter, such as when she rushes to Yuna's aid in her battle with the Monstrous Nightmare, Nightstar quickly causes the larger Dragon to back down. Nightstar also shows herself superior to most equines, as proven against Princess Luna in a quick skirmish. Nightstar is very intelligent and seems to have a dry sense of humor. Yuna and Nightstar share an unrivaled bond of friendship with one another. And she has been allowed to sleep in Yuna's bedroom and join her inside Canterlot Castle. None of the other Dragons are shown to have quite as much loyalty as Nightstar. She is protective, supporting, and caring towards her rider. She's not just an amazing pet; she is Yuna's closest friend. Physical Appearance Nightstar has dark- night-blue scales covering her whole body, her sides having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray. Nightstar possesses two sets of wings (one main pair and one smaller pair near the base of her tail). But when Yuna freed her from a proacher's net, she had a huge hole on her left wing (from the poacher's net). At first Yuna fixes this with a special patch. Then later, she was given a healing brew by Zecora which made the hole in her wing seal up. Thus making Nightstar be able to fly on her own again. Nightstar's eyes are a bright greenish-yellow. They are located very near the front of her face giving her excellent depth perception and reflexes in flight. She can narrow her pupils to slits when threatened or angry, similar to that of a cat. But when she is docile or happy, her pupils dilate and become more dog-like. Nightstar also has sets of retractable teeth. Relationships Yuna Princess Luna Toothless Hiccup Brian Nightstriker Snowdrop Moon Starlight = Current Enemies Nightmare Moon When Yuna was suffering several Nightmares, Nightstar worried for her friend, and then after Luna shared about the Nightmare Family, she was scared that she could lose Yuna. And then when Yuna was being zapped by Nightmare Moon, Nightstar jumped in to protect her. King Sombra Queen Chrysalis Discord Ernie the Giant Chicken Nightstar has a deep hatred for the Sith Lord. Ernie used Nightstar, by the Bewilderbeast: Poultrion's control, to try and kill Yuna, but killed Emperor Lunarlight instead. Realizing what she did, Nightstar tries to comfort Yuna, but Yuna yells at her in rage. But then Ernie traps Nightstar in a Dark-dragon ball, (A evil PokeBall that catches dragons) and then throws her out, and is under complete control of Ernie. But when Tirek Nightstar shows her most ferocious side when Tirek is seen. When she heard about his backstory, she grew anger to hear that Tirek choose power over family. And then when she and the other dragons raced into the throne room to find what Tirek did, she Starlight Glimmer Sunset Shimmer Trixie Lulamoon The Dazzlings Harold Antinger James Savoy Lockdown Bowser Koopa Trivia *Nightstar makes her appearance in The Alliance of Berk and Equestria * Gallery Yuna and Nightstar.png|Yuna and Nightstar Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Dragons Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Dragons of Equestria Category:Allies Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Females Category:Strong Characters Category:Rescuers Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Night Fury Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Characters who can fly Category:Clawed Heroes